live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch'' (born December 29, 1995) is an American actor, singer, dancer, and musician. Ross has been seen as a member in a family band, mostly. He sings, plays guitar, and other things with his three siblings, and eventual best friend (All of their best friends). The band is named R5. The members in the band, with no particular order is: *''Riker Lynch *''Rydel Lynch'' *''Rocky Lynch'' *''Ellington "Ratliff"'' As smart as the name is, the reason why they are believed to be named R5 is because all of their names begin with "R". Ratliff had used by that name in order for it to make sense, and also the fact that their are five of them. One of his siblings (Riker Lynch) has a minor role on the FOX's popular series Glee" as Jeff, who is a/and one of the Dalton Academy Warbler(s). He had been raised in Littleton, Colorado. He now plays Austin Moon in . He is now currently 17 years old. '' '' 'Early life and family' Ross was born and Raised in Littleton, Colorado, one of the eventual five kids to Mark and Stormie Lynch. He and his family had moved to California in 2007 to allow his brother Riker Lynch to pursue a career as an entertainer (E.g. Singer, Dancer, Actor Etc.). After the move, his brother Rocky Lynch had learnt himself and taught Ross how to play the guitar, and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the piano/Keyboard. They soon made the family band R5 along with a friend they met at a dance studio, Ellington Ratliff, who now plays the drums. They say Ratliff is like family to them. Their band now has a website, named R5rocks.com. **NOTE: Clicking on the link will take you out of the website, proceed at your own Risk** He and his siblings are the cousins of professional dancers, singers and actors Derek Hough and Julianne Hough. Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, and is currently learning to play the violin. Ross was hired in early 2011 to appear in the pilot and show, for the Disney Channel entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season production the show premiered in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. In early 2012, Lynch had been casted to appear in the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. He is portraying the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and is set for realease in Summer 2013. Lynch has also recorded several songs for Austin & Ally. These songs include "Without You" (the theme song for the series), "Double Take", "Break Down the Walls", "A Billion Hits", "Not A Love Song", "Its Me ,Its You", "Better Together", and "Heard it on the Radio". They even created a Shiny Money and Austin Moon "Double Take" Remix named "Trash Talka". "A Billion Hits" was released as a digital download on February 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, (E.g. "Heard It on the Radio", "Double Take," "A Billion Hits," and "Not a Love Song") have been played and sung by R5 and Ross Lynch. Filmography Trivia *Ross and his uncle Shor were born on the same day, which is why his middle name was decided to be Shor. *He is in a band (R5) with his siblings and close friend. *His family tree in order: Mark Lynch, Stormie Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch and Ryland Lynch. *He has never been to Disney World until 2012. *According to sources, his favourite animal is a Siberian Tiger. *He really wants to go to Africa and the UK. *He is currently 6ft tall. *He plays guitar, piano, bass, and drums. *He has three brothers and one sister. *He loves playing ice hockey. *He is the youngest of all the main cast. *He has an outie belly button. *He had his first kiss at age 13 on the set of a short film. *His favorite color is yellow. *His birthday is exactly one month after Laura Marano's, his fellow cast member (November 29 and December 29). *His favorite candy is Cadbury Easter eggs. *He has been dancing since he was about 5 years old. *He likes to draw and sketch. *His favorite movie is "Romeo and Juliet''."'' *He has been playing ice hockey since he was 3 years old and once commented that if he wasn't an actor, he would definitely be a Hockey Player. *Ross is passionate about music, playing music with his family band R5. *He is romantic, and loves to watch romantic movies. *Ross can drive now because he just got his driver license and posted this to Twitter I can now drive ! I am totally going to pick up some ladies! *His most common nickname (and his favourite one) is "Rossome". *He has been featured on both "Kung-fu Panda 1 Dance Videos". *He is now an official "Disney's Friends For Change Ambassador". *He once said "if I don't wash my hair before swimming it turns lime green!" *He and his family always goes to Keystone, Colorado at winter for a family skiing vacation. *He loves to fly model aeroplanes. *His favorite kind of pizza is Hawaiian. *He likes free running and Japanese chewing gum. *He is not picky about food. He'll eat anything as long as it's food. He once said "I usually eat what the waiters suggest." *Ross is a trained capoeira artist which is a Brazilian art focusing on martial arts, sports and music.(citation needed). *One of Ross's favorite movies is Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Ross's favorite song from Miley Cyrus is Party In The USA. *'Ross said that he would be interested in a romantic arc between 'Austin and Ally. *Ross said he is a sucker for chick flicks. *His favorite chick flick is The Notebook. *His mom (Stormie Lynch) does his hair. *He thinks all of the disney sets are like one big high school. *He is an adrenaline junkie. *He opened for the Shake it Up! Make Your Mark: The Ultimate Dance Off 2012, singing Can You Feel It. *He and his family all have Twitters. *His father is a meteorologist. *He uses glasses. Category:Ross Lynch Category:Ross Lynch Media Category:Austin & Ally Category:Teen Beach Movie Category:Teen Beach Movie 2 Category:Teens Category:Wiki Content Category:Live, Love & Auslly Wiki Category:Auslly Category:Auslly Media Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Austin Moon Category:Austin Moon Media Category:Images